


We'll never have to fight again, There's no reason now

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Faolan comes down with an illness, Jim begs Khan to enlist the help of the doctors aboard the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll never have to fight again, There's no reason now

When the twins were three, a fever ran rampant through the city. Most of the augments were strong enough to not let it affect them, but when the toddlers caught it, Khan declared it to be an emergency.

Jim had stayed with the two boys from dawn to dusk, watching them toss and turn in their sleep, crying at the heat cursing through them. Eli and the other medics had told the parents that despite being on half-augment, their immune systems would fight it. But Jim wasn’t convinced.

 

The fourth night after getting the illness was the worst. Jim had been convinced into sleeping that night by Khan, who was worried about the growing dark circles beneath his husband’s eyes. He woke up to the faint crying of the boys, and to the absence of a body next to him in the bed. Turning over, he saw that Khan’s side of the bed was eerily empty.

Jim hauled himself to his feet and made his way to the twin’s room, with their crying that had previously been haunting him now silenced. When he pushed open the bedroom door, he saw Khan holding the two toddlers close to his chest, one in each arm, gently talking to them.

“Khan,” he whispered, walking over to his husband. “I said I would look after them.”  
“You had been for days,” he replied quietly, still rocking the children back to sleep. When Jim sat down on the bed, he reached out to take Faolan who squirmed slightly. “You need your rest too.”

Jim shrugged and looked down onto the blond finally relaxing in his arms and sleeping soundly for the first time in four whole days. Jim gently wiped some of the child’s sweat covered hair off his forehead and placed a small kiss there. He looked up to see Khan smiling at him. “What?”  
“Nothing,” he mumbled.

The night droned on and the twins had developed a habit of waking up every hour. Nearing the early hours of the morning, Maia had wandered into their room to ask what was wrong. Khan gently placed Ruari down on the bed next to Jim and Faolan, and ushered the eight year old back to her own room. “What’s wrong with the boys?”  
“They’re just sick, princess,” he explained. “They’ll be fine.”

 

Days had developed into weeks, and although Ruari had fully healed and was back to his old self, Faolan had gotten worse.

Jim had returned to the ritual of spending hours by the boy’s bed, talking to him gently or wiping cold sweat off of his forehead. Khan had asked him to switch shifts and for the blond to get some sleep, but Jim just refused and continued his watch over their son who slept uncomfortably; tossing in his bed and the short ragged breaths that he took.

Then it was too much for Jim. When Khan had walked in to check on the pair, he looked up at his husband with tear-rimmed eyes. “Help him.”  
Khan shot him back a confused look. “Eli is doing everything he can-”  
“-I’m not talking about Eli,” Jim said, glaring at the augment walking across the room. “I want help from McCoy.”

Khan sat next to Jim who nearly shaking. “I can’t do this anymore, Khan. I can’t just sit here and watch him be torn apart by something I can’t stop. I’m his dad! I’m supposed to protect him!”

Khan watched the blond run his hand through his hair and choke off a sob. “I’ll send a message out to the Enterprise,” he said calmly, taking both of Jim’s hands in his. “And you _can_ do this, love. This illness will pass and he’ll be back to his old self within days. He’ll be running around the city with his brother and sister causing mischief,” he smiled, cupping Jim’s face in his hand. “And we’ll be there every step of the way for him. All of them.”

 

Bones and an army of doctors arrived within the week, getting to work on Faolan straight away. Khan watched the blue-shirted doctors like a hawk as they swarmed over the trembling three year old. Jim stood beside him off to one side of the room, watching Bones take test after test. Sensing Khan’s weariness, Jim gently laid his head on the augment’s shoulder, interlinking their hands.

Despite fussing over the child on the bed, Bones noticed the movement and gave the pair a small reassuring smile. He knew Jim loved Khan, and although he hated to admit that, it was clear from how they acted around each other. He can still remember the message he got from Jim a few years ago telling him of Maia’s birth. Although it shocked the doctor, Bones had no objection to it. They were happy, and as long as no harm came to them, so was he.

Turning to two senior medics and telling them what to do, McCoy made his way over to Jim and Khan. “He’ll be fine,” he informed them, smiling slightly at Khan’s relieved sigh. “We gave him something to dull the pain and make him sleep. If he can make it through the night, he’ll be alright.”

Jim gave Khan’s hand a light squeeze. “Thank you Bones.”  
“Don’t mention it, kid.”  
“No,” Khan interrupted. “Thank you, McCoy.”  
Bones looked at the augment and nodded in respect. “He’s everything to us. If we ever lost him...”  
“You don’t need to explain,” Bones smiled at the pair. “You two have three good kids.”

In gratitude, Khan offered vacant houses for the teams of doctors to stay in for the night. It had gotten dark and Jim explained to Bones that, although the planet was apparently vacuous, they weren’t certain. Bones reluctantly complied and stayed in the city until that morning where they were escorted back to the ship.

Before leaving, he made one last check on Faolan who was now awake and nestled on Jim’s lap beside Maia and who Bones presumed to be his brother Ruari. Maia spotted bones standing at the door and ran up to him. “Uncle Leonard,” she smiled up at the doctor.   
“Hello my dear,” he replied, looking up to see Jim. “How is he?”  
“Much better,” the blond smiled, letting Faolan down to talk to Ruari. “Thank you, Bones.”  
“You already said that,” the doctor replied sternly. “I’m a doctor, and your son was sick. I did what I do best.”  
“I mean it though. Thank you. I know the news of me running off with Khan wasn’t the best thing in the world to hear, or the fact we got married and had these monsters,” he smiled at the three kids sitting together on the bed. “But you remained my friend. And I can never thank you enough for that.”  
“Well kid,” Bones sighed. “You still have friends back on the Enterprise. And if, God-forbid, anything bad ever happens here, you just give us a call and we’ll be here for you. Regardless of what your husband has to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard McCoy, ladies and gentlemen. What a guy. Great guy.


End file.
